Fox News Reports: Reign of the Snow Queen
by InfernoLeo9
Summary: The time period Frozen is set in seems close to our own. So what if it was? How would this change things? Well, most certainly, who all heard of it. So here is what happens in the summer of 2014, in the small kingdom of Arendelle, reported by some of the anchors of Fox News. Rated K for the fact kids may not completely understand it. Nothing bad in it, really.
1. Day 1

**Day 1**

6:19 AM EST; Fox and Friends

"A new dawn begins as a small country near Norway, known as Arendelle, will finally coronate their new Queen today. We are going live to Greg Palkot, in Arendelle."

"Thanks, Steve. Arendelle is a small northern kingdom that tragically lost their last king and queen three years ago in a storm, while flying to Germany on urgent business. They left behind two daughters, Princess Elsa and Princess Anna. Now today, as Princess Elsa is 21, thus of age, will finally get the crown. But there is some mystery up here, as the castle gates have not been opened in 13 years. Where Princess Anna is open and outgoing, according to any servant that leaves the castle states, Princess Elsa is rarely seen, and never leaves her room. This behavior began 13 years ago, at the same time as the King and Queen of Arendelle decreased the amount of staffers, and closed down the entire palace to visitors. One can only guess at what events could possibly tie this all together, but that is on the back of everyone's mind here! Dozens of dignitaries are coming in droves, by jets and helicopters, or boats if they are closer. Even President Obama has decided to come and wish this new Queen good luck. Everyone is ecstatic. Why this little country means so much to everyone is a mystery, but honestly, I believe it has to do with the fact that it is one of the sole remaining small kingdoms unaffected by the divvying up of the world from World War 1, and World War 2. They are a relic of the past, treasured by larger nations. We can only hope that this continues, and it looks like that won't change. Arendelle is still beating strong, despite the circumstances. Though rumors surround Princess Elsa, ranging from her being sickly and weak, to mental or physical disorders, and then dipping into scandalous and blaspheme, the details to such tales-and of course, the proof-are outlandish. We can only hope Princess Elsa will emerge from her shell to take her place on her kingdom's throne, and dispel any doubts."

7:53 AM EST; Fox and Friends

"Breaking news as the Princess Elsa of Arendelle, the small European kingdom, has been successfully crowned as Queen of Arendelle. The coronation went off without a hitch. No video cameras were allowed into the place, but all who did see will forever remember it. In a couple of hours, the congratulatory ball will begin. An hour into her reign, and not a problem in sight."

"Well, looks like this princess gets her happy ending, even without her prince."

"You got that right. Looks like Disney's princesses don't amount to the real thing, compared to this royal in a storybook setting land. Good luck Elsa."

"Good luck."

2:39 PM EST; The Real Story with Gretchen Carlson

"Shocking news coming out of Arendelle, something that is going to make you shiver- literally. And we thought that story was done. At the coronation ball, everyone seems to be having a good time. But all of a sudden, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna start to argue, causing fellow European elites to pull out phones and tablets to record the spectacle. Most assumed it was just a fight over who got the crown, but no dice. Here's one of the better clips, already attracting thousands of views."

"Now the earliest the video starts is with Queen Elsa walking away, and she says 'The party is over. Close the gates'. The Princess Anna seems to protest, reaching for her, and taking her glove. She then said, 'Elsa please, please, I can't live like this anymore'. Live like what? It can only point to the fact that Princess Anna must have lived the majority of her life alone, as the castle gate has been closed for 13 years.

"Then, Queen Elsa says 'Then leave', upsetting Princess Anna to the point where she starts yelling at her sister, 'What did I ever do to you?! No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!' Queen Elsa tells her sister that's enough once, and after the Princess's rant, she gives the answer to the question hanging in the air, by somehow making ice form between her and the rest of the party. A duke makes the statement 'Sorcery. I knew something dubious was going on here' and Queen Elsa flees the room.

"This apparently happened just a short half hour ago, and already, more videos are filling the internet, bringing the world's eye to Arendelle. Three young men waiting in the courtyard, joking around, waiting for a glimpse of the Queen, were making a quick video. And out she comes, trying to push her way through the crowd. But the excited citizens surround her, backing her up to a fountain. When she touches it, ice instantly forms, freezing water coming out of it instantly. The action surprises the young man filming it so much, that he drops his phone, though one of his buddies gets the phone back up to him to see her running away. Princess Anna pursues her out to the fjord, where the Queen runs across it, forming ice to run across. And does that ice spread. Pretty soon, it starts snowing, in July, mind you, and temperatures drop quickly."

"We'll continue to provide coverage on this mind-blowing event."

3:01 PM EST; Shepherd Smith Reporting

"Winter in July; in the small, northern kingdom of Arendelle, the impossible has happened. The new Queen Elsa has ice powers. Yes folks, ice powers. Multiple clips are swarming the internet of the first incident in the ball room, to her flight through the courtyard, to the snow descending on the city. No statement has been issued by any Arendelle authorities, though Princess Anna, the younger sister of Queen Elsa, immediately set after the young woman herself, not even bothering to change out of her dress, and going off on horseback, with no other transportation to use. Already, attempts to evacuate have been made, but the ocean is frozen for miles, and any jets and choppers will not work. Different governments are offering evacuation services, but it seems the entire area is blocked off by a snow storm. Several icebreaker ships are en route, but it will take a week for the nearest one to get there, and an estimated two more to even get to the point where the blizzard blocking off Arendelle is reached. Any fuss over Healthcare and re-elections here in America have ceased, as the world watches this developing story. Fox news analysts Dr. Ben Carson and physicist Dr. Dean Copskey are here to analyze."

"Good to be here, Shep."

"So, I want to ask you first, Dr. Copskey, how is this even possible?"

"It isn't. This girl and all her abilities defy logic, defy weather patterns, and defy science. This has rocked the scientific world at its roots. Scientists are rushing to figure out how she could possible do such things. As of yet, all we have is that it's not real. But it's very possible that this has nothing to do with science."

"Really? And what would that mean?"

"That there's another side to the world than cold hard reality? Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not very supportive of any kind of god, but this right here makes things complicated."

"Do you believe the claims that she could be a witch, or a sorceress, Dr. Carson?"

"Signs point to it, but the expressions on her face in those first moments after her powers were revealed, shows that she is terrified. Her face shows horror, fear. The whole mystery as to what happened, why the castle was locked up for 13 years, it's now apparent as to what happened! There must have been an accident of some sort, leading to her being isolated to learn to control her powers. Obviously, the girl has failed so far. The fear, undoubtedly aimed at what would happen if people found out, and her only solution was to run. Now think about his poor girl, her life has been dominated by the fear that her powers will get out, people will turn against her, all her life! I imagine that this coronation day scared her greatly."

"Dr. Copskey, is there a reason you are shaking your head?"

"This girl is far from poor. It is hard to feel sympathy for someone who has just plunged an entire kingdom into a fierce winter, albeit a small one, with dozens of royal dignitaries within! She has endangered lives! This girl is a danger, period. If we are seeing these images correctly from within, imagine what could happen if there is a traumatic enough event, and she's on a populated continent? What if she had been in New York, or LA, or Vegas? London, Paris, Berlin, Madrid! Imagine the damages! This… this… this Snow Queen-"

"Snow Queen?"

"Yes, Snow Queen, has put lives in danger. Whether or not this was intentional-and you would think after a supposed 13 years she would have at least some control-is beside the point. She's a danger."

"She's a girl!"

"She's a young woman who has fled from her kingdom."

"Out of fear of persecution!"

"Ok, ok, now, let's just take a step back. We're merely speculating. We don't have near enough information to piece this puzzle. Our reporter on the inside, Greg Palkot, is still working, but it's hard getting a signal with all that inference. We've been trying for an hour to get a hold of him, but we haven't got anything solid."

"We need to get her under control before this gets out of hand."

"Dr. Copskey, I agree. We have Americans in there. But we need to think about the safety of the girl as well. Plus, angering her may not be a good thing. We've seen what fear does to her."

"Supposed fear."

"Thanks for joining us, Dr. Copskey, and Dr. Carson. Hope to be seeing you two again soon as this continues to come into focus."

3:19 PM EST; Shepherd Smith Reporting

"In what the media is already labeling 'The Reign of the Snow Queen', statements from dignitaries and officials are starting to come through from the northern kingdom of Arendelle, and even an interview by CNN with Prince Hans of the Southern Islands, whom Princess Anna of Arendelle left in charge when she went in search of her sister, the supposed 'Snow Queen' Elsa. Take a look."

"He seems a little uneasy, wouldn't you say? He has been working hard, delivering necessary supplies from the castle to people in need. His only statement on Queen Elsa was: 'We need to think more about Elsa here. Anna is convinced that Elsa did this all on accident, and I trust her. I just want them to be ok.'

"But many others are nowhere near as concerned. Our reporter Greg Palkot got a quick statement from the Duke of Weaseltown- sorry, Weselton, saying 'She's a witch, I say! She tried to kill me! If something isn't done soon, we'll all freeze to death!' No word on what the President is saying, but most of the visitors just want to go home."

5:02 PM EST; The Five

"'The Reign of the Snow Queen' is causing international fall out, as stunning video of new sovereign over the small northern kingdom Arendell, Queen Elsa, shows off her powers over all things ice after quarreling with sister, Princess Anna, and flees into the mountains, setting of an icy winter, with no escape in sight for trapped foreign visitors."

…

"Well this has to be on my top 5 craziest stories ever."

"Top 5?! You would think it's the first!"

"I've seen worse."

"Sure, Greg, sure."

"What?"

"Guys, can we just take a second and look at this girl? Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Yes. Her criminal record reveals stealing ice cream from little kids and oppressing her sister from having wild nights on the town."

"Bob, be nice. I mean, really. What do we know about her? Really know about her?"

"Well, she's 21, um… really, really blonde… antisocial, and… is a Snow Queen? What more do you need?"

"There has to be a person behind all that. I don't for a second think she is some kind of witch. I've seen the videos. She was horrified at what happened. I heard Dr. Carson's theory-"

"Oh come on, Dana-"

"Just hear me out. It sounds really legit! She would have been around 8 at the time, and think back to when you were 8. You were trouble! Messing around with friends, mischievous-"

"Conniving little monsters that freeze you in your shoes?"

"… That's not nice."

"Sorry."

"Now, as I was saying, look at this. An 8 year old, who hurt someone with her powers! Up until that point, she might have had fun with it. What little kid wouldn't love playing in the snow? Making the floor too slippery for a stiff tutor, what wouldn't be funny about that?"

"So you're suggesting this tutor fell down and broke his skull open?

"You're impossible, Bob."

"What?! I'm just saying!"

"No, I think she has a point. She was scared, that much is sure. Maybe not just at her powers being revealed, but perhaps hurting someone. Isolating herself to learn her powers. And now that it's out, she's run away so she won't get mob lynched, or maybe hurt someone while they tried to rope her! People aren't very accepting of freaks anymore."

"Greg!"

"Yeah, I mean, nothing really happened. She just tried to get away."

"What about this whole 'eternal winter' business? Wait, who came up with that anyway?"

"Someone dramatic."

"So… you."

"But really, who's to say that she didn't know what she was doing? She's just kept several world leaders from returning home. That sounds pretty diabolical to me."

"But for what? What will that get her?"

"Who knows! She's the Snow Queen!"

"Yes, she's spent all 13 years planning how to conquer the world with her icy magic."

"I'm trying to figure out if that was sarcasm."

"Don't think too into it, sweetheart. You don't just set off a powerful blizzard and form miles of ocean ice on 'accident'."

"Who's to say she did? We don't know the extent of her powers."

"I'm pretty sure we do!"

"Ugh, I mean, what is it she can do, what she can control, and what she can't? What, of all this, isn't her?"

"Look she has all the signs of a sociopathic serial killer-"

"What?"

"No!"

"It's there! She's spent years alone. She shut everyone out of her life. She doesn't like people touching her. She's got wild eyes, and feels best in the cold. Not to mention those anger issues."

"You are so full of it."

"I'm with the girls on that."

"Whatever."

"Well whatever she is, it's a really good idea to be careful around her. We've seen that she can easily defend herself."

"No kidding."

8:01 PM EST; The O'Reilly Factor

"The subject of this evening's talking points memo is the supposed 'Reign of the Snow Queen'. 21-year-old-and newly crowned-Queen Elsa of the small northern kingdom of Arendelle shocked the world today when she used ice powers to separate herself from her sister. This young Queen Elsa has had a mysterious life up to this point. At the time when she was 8, 13 years ago, the castle gates of Arendelle were suddenly closed permanently, and the number of servants was decreased to a skeleton crew. Tiny bits of information reveal that while Princess Anna, Elsa's younger sister, was an outgoing, bubbly, even eccentric, Elsa was blocked off, rarely leaving her room. Her parents visited her often, and if she ever came out, it was with gloves on. Before whatever caused the sudden isolation of this princess is unknown, but before, apparently, she and her sister were the best of friends. This may explain Princess Anna's outburst at the ball.

"Currently, Princess Anna is off searching for her sister with the bare minimum of needed materials, obviously caring for her sister, leaving a prince named Hans in charge. But this Hans is facing a difficult task as temperatures are way below freezing, and a suddenly fierce winter has appeared in the summer, leaving citizens unprepared. If Queen Elsa caused this, as is the general consensus, she has a lot of answering to do. Obviously she is a danger, as she has trapped-whether meaning to or not-many world leaders from returning home, including our American President. The world of science has been rocked by this, and several countries are rushing to figure out how to get into the new icy realm of the Snow Queen.

"Joining me is Charles Krauthammer and Juan Williams, Fox News Contributors, to discuss these recent events."

"Good evening to you Bill, but I fear it isn't for our President, as he is now trapped in a place far worse than DC could ever be to him."

"Right you are. Now, what do we have so far on this young woman?"

"Very little. She's mysterious, closeting herself from everyone, including her best friend, sister Anna. Though they have not spoken in years, it seems this bond is still strong, as Princess Anna ran off with barely anything to find her. Whether or not she has been successful, or is even still alive, is unknown. In fact, the conditions inside Arendelle are also unknown. The place is going on and off the grid, thanks to this Snow Queen's snows."

"Are we even completely sure if she really does have these powers?"

"From what witnesses say, yes, she does."

"What does this mean for science?"

"A lot of confusion, years of frantic study, but eventually, they will conclude this to be something unexplainable by science."

"Juan, what do you think will become of Elsa?"

"There are many ways this could end, a very little number of which would mean an all-out happy ending for everyone. Honestly, I think this woman, however young she is, is a danger to the world! Look at what she's already done, and a few centuries ago, she would have most certainly been considered a witch, and killed. Who's to say that she doesn't have some dangerous or malevolent variable to her? This Snow Queen has lived in isolation for far too long. She may have forgotten what it means to be human. If she is even human in the first place."

"Now wait a minute. I agree, the girl's a danger. But there must be more to this story. It's practically a fairy tale!"

"Hold on a minute, Bill. Fairy tale. Are you familiar with the fairy tale called the Snow Queen, by Hans Christen Andersen?"

"I don't believe I am."

"Though these two stories differ drastically, we can see that there is one thing that there is in common- snow. Snow Queen."

"If my memory serves me correctly, the Snow Queen was a most definite bad guy."

"But look here. This shouldn't even be happening. It's like this is right out of a story book!"

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"Well, that is an interesting idea. Thanks for joining me, guys."


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

6:24 PM EST; Special Report w/ Bret Baier

"The world watches as the story labeled 'Reign of the Snow Queen' is still a mystery. It has been a day since the reveal of the new sovereign's ice powers, resulting in the flight of Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the small, European kingdom where this is all happening, and the departure of sister, Princess Anna, to go after her. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles as stayed behind to watch over Arendelle, and the kingdom is thankful for it. Very little is coming out of Arendelle, with only sparse reports coming in, and all nations are nervous as many foreign dignitaries are trapped inside the blizzard that surrounds Arendelle, blocking any evacuation attempts. Icebreakers are on their way, but many think it will be too late by the time they reach the kingdom. This has changed everything, as the world is stunned, and many organizations are putting out statements, such as the Catholic Church's Pope has stated 'This is a dangerous situation. We can only hope that this woman is not under the influence of the Enemy, and I pray to the Holy Father to protect all that are trapped in Arendelle.' Suffice to say, others have not taken to her kindly. Riots, protests, and even demonstrations, such as hanging a dummy in blue and white with a crown and labeled 'Snow Queen' in Spain, is starting to change international stances towards her. This Snow Queen is already hated, and from the accusations flying out of Arendelle, people have already labeled her as a bad guy. We can't tell for sure, but we can all hope that our people stay safe, and the Snow Queen will not hurt anyone, intentionally or otherwise."


	3. Day 3

**Day 3**

9:14 AM EST; America's Newsroom

"New updates on the situation in Arendelle, the northern kingdom with the new queen that turns out to have powers over ice and snow, and has cursed the land by a giant snow storm. Satellite imaging picked up something peculiar overnight, as a shiny new formation on a tall mountain peak appeared. To reinforce this discovery, some extreme skiers, ignorant of the current situation in Arendelle, caught tape of a giant ice fortress on the side of a mountain- that wasn't there the day before. There is the assumption that it was the doing of the Queen Elsa."

"I do think the name 'Snow Queen', how very dramatically and poetically correct, is a little cruel."

"Yeah. And worse yet, the Princess Anna's horse returned without her on it. This prompted the prince that was left in charge of Arendelle, Prince Hans, to go after her. They headed out about an hour ago, on snowmobiles, but armed only with the ceremonial guards weapons, as Arendelle-thanks to an alliance with its much stronger neighbors-has never really had need of any form of military. They are said to be heading to the location of the ice palace, on North Peak."

"This is all so dramatic."

"You said it."

4:34 PM EST; Your World with Neil Cavuto

"The Reign of the Snow Queen continues to prove itself a shocking tale as word just got in that though they have yet to find Princess Anna, Prince Hans and his men managed to capture Queen Elsa. Images, though however hard officials have tried, have leaked of the young Snow Queen, bound tightly to be safe. The men that accompanied Prince Hans stated that there was a giant snow monster, made by her to protect her home, and they fought it, barely getting away with their lives. The fight against this Snow Queen herself proves also dangerous, as two men almost lost their lives after they attempted to put an end to her. Hans managed to save her from dying by being crushed by an ice formation falling on her, but she was knocked out, and they were able to capture her. Here are some of the images."

"As you can see, the girl has changed drastically. Where she got this new dress is unknown, though the people that handled her claimed it was made of ice. But it seems that Elsa has taken her title as Snow Queen and ran with it, which is not looking good for her. But I can say one thing, and that is that this woman, with that… dress, and acceptance of her powers proves she is most certainly no longer that straight back, chin up, and mature queen that ascended the throne of Arendelle, seemingly just yesterday."


	4. Day 4

**Day 4**

8:49 AM EST; Fox and Friends

"An overnight (for us) tragedy leads to the death of young Princess Anna of Arendelle. According to Prince Hans, it was the doing of the Snow Queen Elsa, as she had frozen her heart. But before she had died, they had shared wedding vows, thus making Prince Hans the heir apparent."

"Didn't see that coming."

"Well apparently, the two had fallen in instant love when they met, and he even proposed to her. When they went to tell Elsa, she had rejected it, causing the confrontation that led to this whole mess in the first place."

"Wow."

"Prince Hans has labeled that Elsa be executed for murder and treason, and from the reports of the people that had been in the room with him when he revealed the outcome of Anna's death, he had been stunned, distraught."

8:49 AM EST; Fox and Friends

"An overnight (for us) tragedy leads to the death of young Princess Anna of Arendelle. According to Prince Hans, it was the doing of the Snow Queen Elsa, as she had frozen her heart. But before she had died, they had shared wedding vows, thus making Prince Hans the heir apparent."

"Didn't see that coming."

"Well apparently, the two had fallen in instant love when they met, and he even proposed to her. When they went to tell Elsa, she had rejected it, causing the confrontation that led to this whole mess in the first place."

"Wow."

"Prince Hans has labeled that Elsa be executed for murder and treason, and from the reports of the people that had been in the room with him when he revealed the outcome of Anna's death, he had been stunned, distraught."

9:02 AM EST; America's Newsroom

"Breaking news, on the Reign of the Snow Queen coming from Arendelle, a great storm has risen from the castle. We have gotten through to our reporter over there, Greg Palkot filming the occurrence live. Hey Greg, what do you have?"

"Sorry Bill, but no time for formalities. It seems that the Snow Queen had escaped her prison as the men tried to take her to her execution site, and a great winter storm has been unleashed on the ice. I, I can barely feel my fingers, it's so cold here. I can guarantee you; this Snow Queen is everything and more, with her snow powers. I cannot see anything, of the Queen, nor Hans who went after her, apparently seeking revenge. This has been going on for several minutes, and wait- what's that?"

"Greg? What's going on?"

"The snowflakes. They stopped falling. Everything's frozen. Wait- I can see two forms out on the fjord! I can't make anything out, not for sure. But… is that? Zoom in on that!"

"What is that?"

"It's the Snow Queen. And it's Prince Hans! Wait, who is that?"

_No!_

"What was that?"

"I think someone just… jumped in front of Prince Hans and blocked his sword from hitting the Snow Queen. Now the Snow Queen, she's… embracing the frozen body of whoever saved her life."

"Frozen body? Is it possible that's…? Princess Anna?"

"Prince Hans said she died."

"Well maybe he was wrong."

"Hold on. Something's happening. She's… the body is thawing? She and the Snow Queen are embracing. There's a man, with a reindeer. And… what is… what is that? That little white blob. It's walking. I don't know what that is. But they seem to be talking, and... No way. I'm speechless. I'm just speechless."

"Wow. Just look at that."

"This is Greg Palkot, with Fox News. And it seems we all get out happy ending after all."

9:00 PM EST; The Kelly File

"The Reign of the Snow Queen takes a new turn as the happy ending is revealed to all. It turns out that Prince Hans was only trying to get a throne, being thirteenth in line for his own nations. So, he plotted to kill Elsa, and marry Anna. But he is being taken back to the Southern Isles to face a trial over there, then get a punishment both handed out equally by Queen Elsa and their King.

"Meanwhile, Queen Elsa has resumed her place in Arendelle, and seems to have full control of her powers now, even creating an ice rink in her castle's courtyard. She had this statement to say: 'I think we all have our happy ending here. I have my sister back, my home, and my powers are under control. This has been an eventful few days. I'm looking forward to getting back the 13 years I lost with my sister. And I swear, these gates are never closing again.' The young queen, learning of her nickname by the media, has embraced it, and invited them to continue to call her that.

"It seems everyone has got their happy ending, save Prince Hans. Apparently, one of the officials in Queen Elsa's court has informed the media that they will be doing a 60 Minute special. That'll be interesting.

"But still, learning that such a dangerous power is out there, in the world, is a scary thing. The Westboro Church is calling for her imprisonment and execution for witchcraft and sorcery, and it is already evident that the Catholic Church is nervous about her, as the Pope has stated himself that 'time will tell as to what God has intended for the young Snow Queen. But I do not believe such a creature is an instrument of the Devil.' I must say, I agree.

"But so far, this has affected Arendelle only positively-discounting past events, of course-as the small kingdom has gained much prestige, and the citizens are happy. It'll be interesting where this Queen will take us next."


	5. Author's Note

I hope you enjoyed that. Worked on it for two solid hour after I suddenly got the inspiration. I really want to do a full story of this kind of reality, but I'm afraid I'll lose my steam. So if anyone is willing to work with me, let me know, and perhaps we could pull it together into a complete document.

I will hopefully be writing that 60 minute special soon.

Edit- I saw the movie again in theaters, and saw that the story was over an expanse of 4 days, not 3. So, I made another chapter.


End file.
